


You Look Good In My Shirt

by Aurone



Series: Hero University [1]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Fight, Jealous Barnaby, M/M, Sexy Barnaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Barnaby, Kotetsu, Nathan and Antonio live in a college apartment together.  No one knows that Kotetsu and Barnaby are dating until Barnaby wears Kotetsu's shirt to breakfast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU and I am going to take quite a few liberties with our boys. First I am going to age down Kotetsu, Antonio, Nathan, and Barnaby. Then I am going to age up Karina and Ivan. Kotetsu, Antonio, and Nathan are Seniors at the Hero Academy College. Ivan is a Junior; Barnaby is a Sophomore; and Karina is a Freshman. And there is no Tomoe. And yes, I know Keith is missing but he is a Grad student and TA. Pao-Lin is in high school. If I continue with this as a series of one shots then they may make an appearance. 
> 
> The boys share a 4 person college dormitory suite where they each have their own room. The kitchen and living room are common areas, and each pair of rooms shares a bathroom. Barnaby shares a bathroom with Kotetsu and Nathan shares a bathroom with Antonio. 
> 
> This idea came from an OTP prompt on tumbler which you can find [ here ](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/127503498959/imagine-your-otp-lives-with-roommates-your-otp)I which I found after reading a cute Grimgar AU based on the same prompt which you can read [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6262846)I. It was just such a cute idea that I couldn’t resist.

Nathan came out of his room and noted that no one else was up and out in the living area.  This was unusual because Barnaby was always up before him in the mornings.  He was usually making coffee by now, and often had set the kettle on the stove for Nathan’s tea.  Nathan walked into the kitchen brushing some lint off his skinny blue jeans.  He set the kettle on the stove for his tea and he started coffee.  He knew that Antonio would need it after his Friday night partying, and Kotetsu couldn’t function daily without his regular dose of caffeine. While he waited for the kettle to boil, Nathan went and retrieved the daily newspaper that the boys had a subscription for.  When the kettle boiled, Nathan fixed himself a cup of tea and grabbed a breakfast bar.  He sat down at the breakfast counter reading the newspaper and enjoying his tea.   


Antonio was the next to appear.  He looked like Hell.  It looked like he was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.  His red t-shirt was all wrinkled and there were stains on his jeans.   _  
_

_ Did he sleep in his clothes? _  Nathan wondered.   


Antonio dragged himself to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip.  He then sat down next to Nathan laying his aching head on the counter. 

“Where are Kotetsu and Barnaby?  If I have to be up so Hellishly early for this study group on a Saturday, they should be on time as well especially since this  _ is _ for Kotetsu. Karina and Ivan will be here any minute.” Antonio growled.

“I don’t know. I can’t believe that Barnaby isn’t up yet.  They didn’t get drunk with you last night, did they?” Nathan asked. 

“Nope.  I invited Kotetsu to go with since he is usually up for a few beers at a good party. But he declined and I couldn’t find him after class to rope him into going.  I didn’t see Barnaby out either.  I don’t know what those two were up to last night.”  Antonio replied.   


Nathan got up from his stool.  “Since Karina and Ivan will be here any minute, I’ll just go knock on Handsome’s door to make sure he is up.  He can deal with Kotetsu.  He is so much better at corralling him then we are.” Nathan said a laugh evident in his voice. 

Nathan walked over to Barnaby’s bedroom door.  He lightly rapped on the door and called out, “Hey, Handsome.  Are you up?  Karina and Ivan will be here any minute for our study group.”   


***

Barnaby was already awake.  He had been watching Kotetsu sleep. He was so calm and peaceful when he was asleep which was a stark contrast to the loud, rambunctious person he was when he was awake.  Barnaby was enjoying this opportunity to observe his lover in such a relaxed state. He could have laid in bed all day like this. Nathan’s knocking startled him causing Barnaby to jerk his head around and look at the door.  He then looked over at the bedside clock and realized that it was pretty late at least for him. Normally, he would have been up and out way before now.  He had been laying there awhile watching Kotetsu, and it was past time for him and Kotetsu to get out of bed.  Kotetsu was still asleep which was not all that strange considering the activities that he and Barnaby had been up to the night before. It had been a late night. 

Barnaby answered Nathan, “I’m awake. I will be out in a minute.”

However, Barnaby was trapped beneath Kotetsu.  Kotetsu had one arm and a leg slung over Barnaby as if even in sleep he was trying to keep Barnaby from getting away. This was the first night that they had not returned to their own beds after their nocturnal activities.  Barnaby looked over at Kotetsu and smiled, which was a rare enough occurrence that it would have shocked his friends to see it.   _  
_

_ I could get used to this, even though being Kotetsu’s body pillow is getting a bit uncomfortable.  _

Barnaby ran his fingers through Kotetsu’s thick dark hair, relishing the feeling of the soft hair sliding through his fingers.

“Tiger, (calling Kotetsu by the pet name that he had given him which would later be his Hero call sign) time to get up.” Barnaby said softly.   


“Don’t wanna.” Kotetsu mumbled. “Want to stay here in bed with you.” 

“As lovely as that sounds, we have to get up.  Karina and Ivan will be here soon for our study group.  And you know you need the help to pass urban battle strategies.”  Barnaby replied as he continued running his fingers through Kotetsu’s hair.

Tiger groaned but didn’t really make any progress towards getting out of bed. 

“Well at least get off of me so I can get up.” Barnaby said.

“Don’t wanna.” Tiger replied.

Barnaby laughed his low sexy laugh as he pushed Kotetsu off of him. The laugh made Kotetsu shiver as he cracked one eye open to look at Barnaby.  Now there was a sight he could get used to seeing every morning.  Barnaby with a sleepy look on his face and his blonde hair all tussled. He was beyond cute.  Barnaby got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Tiger watched Barnaby leave.  He had only worn his boxers to bed giving Tiger a good view of his backside as he watched him leave.  Tiger noticed the bruises on Barnaby’s back.   _ Did I do that?  _  Tiger blushed thinking about the night before. It had been a very pleasant evening.    


Barnaby brushed his teeth and took care of the other necessities of the morning.  He had taken a shower last night before going to sleep so a shower could wait until later.  He walked out into his bedroom where he saw that Tiger still hadn’t made any progress towards becoming a functioning human being. Barnaby pulled a pair of dark brown pants out of his closet and put them on.  They sat low on his hips and fit perfectly.  He reached into the closet to pull out one of his signature black T-shirts, but he froze and for a moment was lost in thought.  He heard Tiger finally get out of bed and move into the bathroom grumbling about early morning study sessions. 

_ Karina is coming over this morning.  God, I hate how she constantly hits on Tiger.  She gets into his personal space and touches him all the time.  It’s really pissing me off and he probably hasn’t even noticed.  He can be so clueless.  I wish Tiger would let me tell everyone about us so she would back the Hell off.  _ A wicked glint appeared in Barnaby’s eyes as he thought  _ Hmm, maybe there is a way I can tell them without telling them.   
_

Barnaby looked over to where Kotetsu’s signature green shirt was lying on the floor near the bed where it had fallen the night before. Barnaby walked over to the shirt.  


_ Should I?  Will Tiger be really mad?  Is it worth it?  _

Barnaby made his decision and picked up the green shirt.  He slipped into the shirt and decided not to button it. He thought about grabbing the tie, but that would be too much. 

_Hmm, it smells like Tiger. I really like it._ _Maybe I should wear his clothes more often.  I wonder what everyone will think when I come out wearing his shirt.  I wonder what Tiger will think when he sees me wearing his shirt._

He knew this was Kotetsu’s last semi-clean shirt because they had planned to do laundry together later in the day after the study session. Kotetsu would have to come and fetch it from him to have something to wear.  There would be no doubt that he was wearing Kotetsu’s clothes. Barnaby heard a knock on the apartment front door and rightly assumed that Karina and Ivan had arrived.  He heard someone, probably Nathan since Antonio was likely still nursing his coffee and hangover, walk across the living room to let them in.  He waited a moment until he was sure that Karina was in the apartment and settled before he walked out of his bedroom with Kotetsu’s unbuttoned shirt hanging off his very well defined torso. He stood for a moment in the doorway of his bedroom to survey the scene before shutting the door and walking into the shared living area.  He noticed that Karina was sitting on the couch facing the kitchen. 

_ Perfect.  _  He thought as he prowled towards the kitchen.  Nathan was the first to see him and he choked on his tea.  Barnaby raised an eyebrow to Nathan as if saying, what?  Antonio, hearing Nathan choke, looked over at him.

“Are you okay?  What happened?” Antonio asked.

Nathan gestured towards Barnaby who was headed towards the kitchen to get himself a cup of coffee. Antonio’s eyes got wide.   


“Isn’t that Kotetsu’s shirt?” He whispered to Nathan.   


Nathan, having caught his breath, whispered back, “Yea, I think it is.”

Barnaby walked into the kitchen and got his mug from the rack and poured himself a cup of coffee.  He also poured a cup for Kotetsu.  He put milk and sugar into Kotetsu’s coffee but kept his black.  He leaned with his back against the kitchen counter and waited for someone to say something or for Kotetsu to come out of the bedroom.  He calmly sipped his coffee while he waited, smiling like a predator that had his prey caught in his trap.  Finally, after scowling at Barnaby for long a time Karina said what they were all thinking. “Why are you wearing Kotetsu’s shirt?”

Barnaby had heard the shower stop and he knew things were about to get interesting. Kotetsu was about to discover that Barnaby had absconded with his shirt. Barnaby looked at Karina and then he looked down at the shirt as if he was surprised to see it there. He was pretending to convey the idea that he had put it on by accident.  Barnaby was just about to respond to Karina’s question when Kotetsu came barreling out of Barnaby’s room.  Everyone immediately noticed that he had not come out of his own room.  Antonio’s eyes got even bigger if that was even possible. Ivan blushed. Nathan put his hands on his cheeks in a gesture of surprise. Karina looked like she coveted Barnaby’s demise.  No one knew what to think or say.  Kotetsu was shirtless and everyone was staring at him.  Kotetsu for all his faults never dressed casually.  They had never seen him shirtless. Some moisture from the shower still clung to his torso, and his hair was slicked down and wet but that wasn’t what they were staring at.  He had hickies and bite marks all down his torso like a trail disappearing into his black slacks. Kotetsu’s Bunny had teeth and he liked to use them. Barnaby loved to mark Kotetsu. It was one of his “things.”  Now, he was always careful to mark Kotetsu below the collar as not to embarrass him. But with Kotetsu shirtless everyone could see how much Barnaby liked to leave marks on his Tiger. 

“Bunny,” he whined, “Why did you take my last clean shirt?” as he unthinkingly slung an arm around Bunny.

Barnaby looked right at Karina as he responded, “Oh, did I pick up your shirt by accident?  Here you can have it back if you want, or I could loan you one of mine.”

Kotetsu looked down at Bunny in his shirt.   _ God, I wish I had something else I could wear so he could keep my shirt. Damn, he looks good in my clothes...sexy. I wish we could go right back into the bedroom.  I really, really like seeing Bunny in my clothes.  _

Kotetsu was discovering that Bunny wearing his clothes was an extreme turn-on for him. Barnaby gently shrugged away from Kotetsu’s arm and took off the shirt. He offered it to Kotetsu.  Kotetsu blushed  (mostly because of his own thoughts) and took the shirt and slipped it on. Once he was done buttoning it, Barnaby held out the cup of coffee he had made for Kotetsu.

“Coffee?  I poured you a cup.” Barnaby purred.

“Thanks.” Kotetsu said as he took the cup of coffee. He took a sip.  

“Hmm, perfect.”

Barnaby smiled and sat his cup on the counter.  He walked back to his room intending to grab a t-shirt and get down to the business of actually studying now that he had made his point.  Everyone could see the fingerprint-like bruises on Barnaby’s back. A couple of people gasped and Barnaby turned his head to look back over his shoulder at everyone in the living area.  Kotetsu blushed again because he realized that now everyone knew about them. He wondered why Barnaby had done this charade.  He knew that Kotetsu didn’t want to the others to know.  Karina looked like she was about to explode or cry.  Ivan was still blushing.  Nathan looked like Christmas had come early, and Antonio looked like someone had hit him over the head with a rock. Barnaby strutted into the bedroom very satisfied with what he had done.  He grabbed one of his black t-shirts and pulled it over his head. Then he shook his head to shake his hair out. 

_ Maybe Karina will back off now.  Tiger is mine and I am never giving him up.  _  Barnaby thought.

Barnaby looked up when he heard his bedroom door shut.  Kotetsu had followed Barnaby into the bedroom.  

“Bunny,” he whined,  “Why did you do that?  You knew that I wasn’t ready to tell everyone, yet.”

Barnaby asked, “Are you ashamed of me? Of us?” 

Kotetsu replied “Of course not.  This is all so new and wonderful that I didn’t want other people to jade it.”

Barnaby sighed, “I understand that but I was tired of seeing Karina hanging all over you.”

Kotetsu asked, “What are you talking about?”

Barnaby sputtered, “She hangs all over you all the time. It’s annoying.  I am your boyfriend.  I can’t even hold your hand in public but she can hang all over you? I just couldn’t take it anymore.  It isn’t fair.”

Kotetsu replied, “I didn’t even notice, I just thought she was being polite. And I didn’t know you felt this way. You should have said something.”

Barnaby replied, “How could you not know that I want to shout from the rooftops that you are mine?” Barnaby sighed and shook his head, “You really didn’t notice what she was doing, did you?  She has it bad for you and I will not allow her to steal you from me.”

Kotetsu was surprised that Bunny felt so strongly about them and it showed on his face.  He was suddenly worried that this conflict would throw a wrench in their relationship. He could see this conversation going south fast and ending with his worse case scenario which would be Bunny leaving him.  How could he ever think Bunny would stay with him? Even though they hadn’t been going out that long, Kotetsu was already pretty invested in the relationship. 

_ Oh God, what if he leaves? Bunny, please don’t leave.  Please don’t leave...me.   _ Kotetsu thought. 

Barnaby could see the panic on Kotetsu’s face.  He could imagine what was going on in his head, probably some of the same things that made Barnaby misbehave this morning.   


Barnaby opened his arms and said, “Come here.”

Kotetsu fell into Bunny’s arms, desperately needing the embrace. He burrowed his head into Bunny’s shoulder tears slipping silently from his eyes. Bunny started rubbing his back in comforting circles.

“I am sorry.  I didn’t mean to upset you.  I just don’t want anyone to take you away from me.” Bunny said. “And I want to be able to touch you and hold your hand all the time.”

Kotetsu started crying harder and he clutched Bunny even tighter. 

Bunny just stood there with wide eyes and thought  _ Now what do I do?  Oh God, I’ve made it worse.  How do I fix this? _

Bunny maneuvered them until they were at the foot of his bed.   _ Everything was so great this morning.  How did we end up like this? _

_ “ _ It’s going to be okay.”  Bunny said more calmly than he felt.  “Here sit down.” 

He guided Kotetsu to the bed and helped him sit down.  Then Bunny crouched down to Kotetsu’s level.  He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the tears away from Kotetsu’s eyes. Kotetsu leaned into the touch.   


“No one is leaving, okay?  We are fine.  It’s going to be alright.  Please stop crying.  It’s going to be alright.  I love you.” Bunny said.   


Kotetsu looked up at Bunny with wide eyes. It was the first time Bunny had said that he loved him.   


Kotetsu blushed and mumbled, “I love you, too.”   


It was so cute that Bunny couldn’t resist.  He softly kissed Kotetsu conveying the apology he couldn’t convey with words.  Kotetsu leaned into the kiss. In the silence that settled between them, all was forgiven. Then the soft chaste kiss turn into something more powerful and urgent. They slotted their lips together getting even closer.  Kotetsu opened his mouth to allow Barnaby access.  Barnaby’s tongue slid against Tiger’s as Barnaby slid his hands into Tiger’s hair. They separated to catch a breath.  They both stood up and groaned when their bodies made contact.  Bunny put his hand on the back of Tiger’s neck and brought him back into the kiss. Tiger wrapped his arms around Bunny fingers ghosting over the bruises he left the night before on Bunny’s back.  It looked like they would have to reschedule that study session. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If ya'll are interested, I could be persuaded to write the make-up sex scene that would follow this one shot. Let me know.


End file.
